


Прикосновения

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Родни МакКей любит обниматься во сне. Джон Шеппард вовсе не хотел это узнавать.





	Прикосновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330111) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Родни МакКей любит обниматься во сне. Для Джона Шеппарда эта информация вообще-то была совсем лишней, но помимо собственной воли он это выяснил после того, как в третий или четвёртый раз проснулся в их общей на время инопланетных миссий палатке перегревшимся, с тяжелой рукой на своей груди и лицом Родни в неприличной близости к своей шее. В первый раз он пробормотал со сна "что за черт?", столкнул Родни с себя и обратно заснул. Во второй раз это не сработало: к утру Родни опять спал посапывая с ним в обнимку. В третий раз Джон толкал его до тех пор, пока тот не проснулся и сказал ему прекратить это. Родни уставился на него, невнятно сказал "да" и снова заснул; к утру он снова был у него под боком.

Джон в раздражении снова оттолкнул его и вышел наружу за кофе; когда Родни выбрался из палатки и Джон специально напомнил ему о ночном разговоре, Родни просто сказал:

— Да? Что, я говорил во сне? Я что-то сказал о сжатии полевой структуры МНТ? Потому что я работал над уравнениями для этого и... — и всё, он ушел в свою стихию.

Четвертый раз случился через пару недель после того, как они потеряли Брендана и Гала. Они были на M7X-R44 и ночью там было минус тридцать, что гораздо холоднее нормальных условий для сна по стандартам Джона, даже при хорошей палатке и самом лучшем спальном мешке. Он собственно, не поощрял Родни, но и не особо возражал, когда тот перекатился поближе и как обычно начал строить из себя осьминога, а после этого случая уже было как-то неудобно поднимать шум. Родни его не лапал, между ними было около десяти слоёв одежды и спальников, в общем, ничего такого не было.

Он довольно долго терпел всё это, но как-то раз Родни взорвал пять шестых солнечной системы и чуть не взорвал самого себя и Джона в придачу, и после этого Джон был совсем не в том настроении. В следующий раз когда они отправились на миссию, он положил оба их рюкзака посередине палатки между их спальниками, а не привалил ими углы как обычно, и еще добавил кое-какое оборудование, которое он как правило оставлял снаружи под брезентом. В палатке было совсем мало места, но Родни ничего не сказал, только взглянул в замешательстве, затем вздрогнул и развернул свой спальник на узкой полоске между горой из вещей и стенкой палатки.

Джон проснулся среди ночи от чувства смутной тревоги, он огляделся и увидел отражение света в открытых глазах Родни, он смотрел в потолок.

— Спи давай, — резко сказал Джон.  
— О, спасибо, полковник! Я как раз лежал и думал, что же я должен делать, и всё не мог вспомнить, — огрызнулся Родни.  
— Завтра будет трудный день, — ответил Джон. — Мы не сможем замедлить темп из-за тебя, хватит думать о всякой ерунде.  
— Ага, будто ты сам не напомнил об этом специально, устроив тут крепостную стену, — сказал Родни, он выбрался из своего спального мешка и вылез из палатки.  
— Я всё равно не сплю, иди приляг, я и эту смену покараулю, — Джон услышал, как он сказал Ронону.  
— Уверен? — спросил Ронон.  
— Да, да, по крайней мере, хоть кто-то завтра будет выспавшимся, — произнес Родни. — Просто следи, чтобы я не свалился в канаву и мы квиты.   
— О'кей, — ровно ответил Ронон, потом был шорох его шагов до своей палатки.

Джон перевернулся на спину и некоторое время тихо и изобретательно материл Родни и себя самого.

На следующую ночь он не стал складывать вещи между ними, но, похоже, он произвел неизгладимое впечатление, потому что он проснулся замёрзшим и в одиночестве, а Родни спал, свернувшись на боку, лицом к стенке и как можно дальше от него. Джон уже почти жалел о сделанном.

Так продолжалось до из первой миссии после того, как ему дали допуск после излечения от ретровируса; в ту ночь он проснулся согретый и довольный с Родни в обнимку.

— Что, оказывается, нужно чтобы я чуть в жука не превратился? — сказал Джон зевая и закрыл глаза, собираясь и дальше спать.  
— Что? — произнес Родни. Джон открыл глаза: Родни смотрел на него, на этот раз явно проснувшись, он сел, удивленный и смущенный.  
— Я не знаю, почему я ... Я не хотел... — сказал он запинаясь.  
— Расслабься, ничего страшного, — ответил Джон, стараясь не смущаться так как Родни. — Всё в порядке.  
— В порядке? — Родни был потрясён. — Тебя что, среди ночи всё время лапают... О боже мой! — и поражённый Родни резко отполз от него как гусеница, прямо в спальнике. — И я ... это поэтому ты складывал посредине... почему же ты ничего не сказал? — задал вопрос Родни.

После этого уже Родни складывал вещи между их спальниками.

Джон запретил ему перетаскивать в палатку половину лагеря. Одного рюкзака было достаточно, если это вообще было нужно, потому что Родни опять оказывался зажатым в угол. Но Родни настоял на том, чтобы был хотя бы один рюкзак и Джону было сложно ему возражать, ну что он должен был сказать: нет, я хочу спать в обнимку? Он просто хотел, чтобы Родни не психовал по этому поводу и не переводил их отношения на действительно странный уровень.

Пару недель спустя Джон сидел в столовой и услышал, как Кэти Браун, хихикая за ланчем, сказала коллегам с легкой тоской "но эта часть была и вправду приятной, парни редко любят обниматься так долго..."

Его первым инстинктом было развернуться и двинуть ей в лицо. Но он был настолько шокирован этим чувством, что эта реакция прошла почти сразу же после появления. А потом он оставил свой поднос в нетронутой едой на столе для посуды и пошел прямо к доктору Хейтмайер, потому что он всё же не идиот.

— Как часто Вы прикасаетесь к людям? — спросила она, послушав его какое-то время.  
— Что, значит я позволял Родни делать всё это безнаказанно, потому что мне хотелось обниматься?  
— Безнаказанно? — повторила она.

Джон вспомнил, что он всей душой ненавидит психотерапевтов. 

 

— Я задолжал тебе извинение, — твёрдо сказал Джон. Ему было немного стыдно, что потребовалась неделя, чтобы собраться с духом, но он не собирался этого показывать. Хорошо, если считать неделю, когда он пытался убедить себя, что он не должен говорить что-либо; и неделю, потраченную на придумывание того, что именно сказать; и неделю, когда он был на материке и помогал с посадками, а совсем не пытался избегать Родни и Хейтмайер, то получалось ближе к месяцу, но главное — это то, что он вообще решился.

Родни потёр лицо, он выглядел одновременно сонным и озадаченным.

— Ну, хорошо.  
— Об этом, — Джон неопределенно взмахнул рукой.  
— Ты головой не ударялся? В последнее время, в смысле, или, возможно, это кумулятивный эффект, — Родни подошел ближе и уставился Джону в глаза, словно проверял его зрачки.  
— Я выставил это... Я вел себя так, будто ты делал что-то странное, а я терпел тебя, — произнес Джон, стараясь не пойти на попятную.  
— А, ты про это, — сказал Родни, краснея.  
— Я мог бы всё прекратить, — упрямо продолжал Джон, он намеревался закончить свою речь, черт возьми, и потом они смогут нормально общаться дальше. — Я мог прекратить это в любое время, но я не стал. Я не захотел.

На этом месте он планировал рассказать эту теорию Хейтмайер о том, что физический контакт необходим и как он будучи старшим офицером базы не может никого трогать, и что позволить Родни обнимать его — вполне понятный, хоть и малодушный, способ получить так нужные ему человеческие прикосновения. Только Родни стоял так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что вместо этого Джон поцеловал его.

— Угу, — произнес Родни ошарашенно, когда Джон остановился.  
— Я действительно не должен был этого делать, — сказал Джон в тихом ужасе и вылетел из квартиры Родни.

 

— Так, зачёркиваем ту теорию, — сказал Джон, вламываясь в кабинет Хейтмайер. Она оторвала взгляд от компьютера и приподняла бровь.  
— Я поцеловал его, — признался Джон. — У нас же всё конфиденциально, так?  
— Да, — подтвердила она. — И как Вы себя почувствовали после этого?  
— Да какая к черту разница? — воскликнул Джон. — Господи боже, я же не могу целоваться направо и налево с людьми из своей команды!  
— А если бы он не был в Вашей команде, всё было бы нормально?  
— Нет! — ответил Джон. — Но не в этом дело, дело в том, что ваша теория — отстой! Я поцеловал его не потому, что мне был нужен физический контакт!  
— А почему же?  
— Понятия не имею, — сказал Джон и рухнул на кушетку. Он подождал, она молчала.  
— Я не знаю, — признался он. — А почему люди целуются? — Она посмотрела на него.  
— Ох, твою же мать! — и Джон уронил голову в ладони.

 

При поддержке уклончивых ответов Хейтмайер Джон решил, что ему надо отпустить ситуацию и привести мысли в порядок относительно того, что, очевидно, его привлекали а) мужчины, b) гении вне зависимости от пола, с) по-настоящему несносные люди, и/или, наиболее ужасающий вариант, d) Родни МакКей. Он подумал, что попросит Элизабет отстранить команду от миссий на пару недель, будет и дальше избегать Родни, много тренироваться и летать, спрячется куда-нибудь, где он сможет со всем разобраться.

Его замечательный план просуществовал около тридцати секунд после того, как он вошел в свои комнаты и обнаружил Родни, сидящим в ожидании на его кровати.

— Эй, на счет того, что было раньше, — начал Джон, потихоньку пятясь к двери.  
— Ни единого шанса, — угрожающе сказал Родни. Он поднялся, направил какую-то штуку на дверь и та сделала "щёлк-щёлк-щёлк".  
— Извини меня, — сказал Джон.  
— Извинить? — удивился Родни. — Так, во-первых, очевидно, мы спали вместе уже несколько месяцев, а я даже не знал об этом, затем ты бросаешь меня ничего мне не говоря, а сейчас ты опять хочешь меня бросить, причём как раз тогда, когда мы дошли до той точки, где я действительно смог бы спать с тобой, и нет, ни единого шанса! — Он указал на пол прямо перед ним.  
— Иди сюда!

Джон подошел.

— Поцелуй меня еще раз, — сказал Родни.

Джон запустил руки Родни в волосы и поцеловал его. Он целовал и целовал его, а в это время Родни расстегнул его рубашку и штаны и принялся ласкать его, водить руками по всей обнаженной коже, где только мог достать, сдвигая одежду, пока штаны и трусы Джона не упали вниз, а его рубашка держалась только на локтях. Пальцы Родни обводили каждый бугорок позвоночника Джона, ладони Родни скользили по его ребрам и бедрам, и большой палец Родни без остановки описывал круги на головке его члена.

Родни сделал шаг назад и они упали на кровать, Джон уткнулся лицом в шею Родни и его руки бродили по этому желанному, мягкому телу. Боже, как же сильно он хотел это сделать, все эти ночи, когда лежал без единого движения под Родни, пока тот влажно дышал ему в шею, Джон держал руки строго вдоль тела, он не смел...

— Ты можешь... — сказал Родни, — ты что? Можешь трогать меня, сколько захочешь... — и подтверждая свои слова, открылся. Джон застонал и вжал его всем телом в кровать; а потом они лежали вместе на одной подушке, Джон устроил свою ногу между ног у Родни и обхватил его за спину и просто держался, держался и держался.


End file.
